Power management is required in many electronic devices. Power management is especially desired for portable electronic devices (such as cellular telephones), where the portable electronic devices have a limited power capacity. Intelligent power management systems are used to control the application of power to various circuits within the portable electronic devices. The controlled application of power extends the length of time that the portable electronic devices can be used.